


A Touch of Masculinity

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Feyre senses frustration on Cassian but Rhys is there to save the day.





	A Touch of Masculinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing ACOTAR. I ship bromance before anything else.

She picked up his scent before he could make an appearance. The smell of sweat, lust and pure testosterone swarmed his bulking frame when he eventually did appear in the lounge. Rhys tensed beside her on the chair they were sharing and across the room, Amren pretended to busy herself with research. 

 

Cassian stalked across the carpet and dropped into an armchair that was swallowed beneath his sheer size and radiating mood. His usually tamed locks were ruffled and slick with a sheen of sweat. She was tempted to ask if he was okay, but Rhys’ voice echoed through the bond. 

 

_Coming back from the outer Illyrian camps makes him testy. He was just blowing off some steam._

 

Glancing at him again was enough to confirm what Cassian had been doing and an obvious bruise on his neck made her blush. There was a familiar male scent lingering in the room. One she knew hung around after she and Rhys had spent personal time together. Her cheeks heated another fraction. Rhys’ amusement lingered at the edge of the bond and it was all she could do not to glower at him. 

 

 _Feeling inspired?_ She audibly scoffed at his suggestion and Cassian darted a look between them. 

 

“It’s rude to talk in each other’s heads around people,” he quipped. 

 

Rhys’ eyes glimmered with amusement when he replied, “Feeling tense brother?” Cassian growled under his breath, those usually playful, hazel eyes glittering with agitation. 

 

_Can you spare me for half an hour?_

 

Feyre cocked an eyebrow and turned back to the book she had been scanning. _Cass is definitely giving me food for thought. I wouldn’t mind some alone time to brood on just what he’s been getting up to._ A playful poke to her ribs made her squeal unexpectedly. 

 

Cassian went to open his mouth but Rhys stood abruptly and cut him off with an extended hand. “A race to the edge of Velaris and back,” he smirked at his brother. “Let’s see how many times I can dive bomb you into the ocean before you limp home.”

 

Cassian snarled an obscene remark and grasped his brother’s outstretched palm, hauling himself from the chair and stretching his wings to their full breadth. “Feyre, have a glove ready because I’m going to send your mate home with his tail shoved so far up his sorry ass.”

 

She choked on a laugh as they bickered out the door and into the night. She was sure the sound of a thump or two echoed before the door banged shut and heavy wings beating into the air tickled her keen sense of hearing. 

 

From across the room, Amren slammed her book shut and sighed. “Help me find enough clean towels to dry those buffoons off when they return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
